Fond Memories of True Love
by 88forget-me-not88
Summary: What will happen if nobody have known the group called Akatsuki and female kunoichi fell in love to their members then people suddenly found out about their plan.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Him

Ummm, Sakura what is this? –Naruto asking innocently

Nooooooo Naruto don't touch that! –Sakura shouting loudly.

Sorry Sakura I actually touched its roots and now I have a feeling that I'm going to puke.-Naruto apologizing. Seconds later he started vomiting almost everything he ate.

Naruto! He is now freaking out after looking at Sakura's face then suddenly she punched him and made him flying in the air.

Oh great now I have to find herbs so I can make antidote that can cure that guy.-Sakura gave out a sigh after saying those words.

Cha the next time Naruto do something stupid I'm going to kill him inner Sakura said those words while punching the air.

Well I suppose I better leave and gather herbs. Hey Naruto I've got to leave I am going to make an antidote for you.

Sakura you better hurry.-Sakura is now leaving while Naruto watching him as she slowly disappear from his sight.

Moments later she reached the place and gathered the herbs. The cold breeze touching Sakura's face made her feel refreshed. Oh this breeze it's so relaxing. Maybe I should rest for a while. She walk towards and when she went to her favourite spot he found a blond young man watching the sun set as the water in the river reflected the sun beautifully.

Hey who are you?-Sakura asking and is waiting for the mysterious man to answer.

My name is Deidara and I'm going to leave now .un.

Wa- Sakura was about to stop him when she remembered about Naruto . I'm going to leave too .I was planning to rest for a while when I saw you leaning to the tree I used to go and watch the sunset.

Oh is that so...-Deidara saying coldly.

While walking away towards a pink haired kunoichi a smirk planted on his face as he vanished in to thin air.

Deidara mumbled under his breath ...I think we are birds of the same feather.

That man is so annoying I am trying to speak to him nicely and he just replied to me very coldly.-Sakura complaining while making the antidote. After 30 minutes she went back and gave Naruto he finished antidote to counter the poison in the roots of the flowers.

Next time don't ever visit me unless you have something important to say to me or unless I invited you to my house. I don't want you to disturb me making poisons ever again!

Yes Sakura.-Naruto saying sadly.

* * *

Note: This is my first story so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong well anyways review and comment my chapter ...thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter Two: New Acquaintances

Sakura woke up at exactly 7:15 am. Sakura went to her bathroom and gargled for few minutes. Looking at her own body she realized she must change her clothes because she is still wearing a peach coloured sleeveless shirt with pads and a black under wear covering a small part of her thighs. She decided to take a 20 minute bath when she finished Sakura chose to wear a white t-shirt that has turquoise horizontal stripes with long sleeves hugging her arms and a tan coloured shorts that covers half of her thigh and lavender slippers. After drying and combing her hair and putting a citrus scented cologne she went to the dining room and started a conversation.

Good morning mom and dad.-Sakura said a greeting very coldly.

Sakura are you really sure you really telling me and your dad good morning?.-Her mom questioned her daughter.

Yes and why are you asking mom?-Sakura replied shortly.

Because it seems the tone of your voice is telling us that there is no good in the morning.-His dad replied.

Sakura did not answer until she finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth.

Sakura please iron this clothes.-Her mom ordered Sakura.

Mom I'm leaving!

Wait Sakuraaaaaa...! Look at that brat she just ignored my order to her.-Her mother said.

Well maybe we can let the case go for now maybe she is just tired making research about different poisonous plants yesterday and she want to have a break right now.-His dad replied to her mother.

* * *

Sakura is walking to a quiet street surrounded by some trees when she bumped to a person.

Hey you're the girl yesterday .un. –Deidara spoke.

Oh...Hi! It's nice to see you again. Would you mind asking my name before your leave?- Sakura said sarcastically.

Oh sorry about that since you said that. What is your name? Un.- Deidara asked.

Well my name is Sakura...Sakura Haruno. Are you new here in this place I've never seen you before. Did you move here? You're not from this place you're from the village hidden in the stone.

Yeah. Un.

Since your new here maybe I can introduce you to my friends they are over there. -Sakura pointed to the Ichiracku ramen shop and dragged Deidara to the place.

Hey Sakura who is that person?-Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru,Tenten,Lee, Neji and Guy sensei I want you to meet Deidara.

Deidara they are my friends these people are nice.

He moved here in Konoha and judging on his head band he is technically from the village hidden in the stone.

It's nice to meet you.-Greeting of them.

It's also nice to meet all of you. -Deidara said and smirked

Deidara sat next to Sakura and Sakura sat between Kakashi sensei and Deidara.

When is your birthday Deidara?-Ino asked.

My birthday is on the fifth day of May .-Deidara replied

How old are you now?-Tenten asked.

19 years old un-Deidara responded.

Things you like and things you hate.-Ino asked.

I refuse to tell you

So you're a private one huh...-Shikamaru spoke.

Un.

Well at least maybe you can tell us your least and your favourite food.-Sakura told him.

Well let's see. un...My favourite food is Bakudan in oden and the least my favourite food is mixed rice/pilaf .-Deidara answered.

The conversation continued and they hang-out for a while after that they went to their respective house.

* * *

Note: I will update the story every week if I am not busy. Please leave comments and reviews. Thanks ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter Three: Hanging Out

Late in the morning Deidara pondered while sitting on a comfortable couch wondering what to do. Suddenly someone knocked three times on his door.

"Who's there? un"-Deidara asked.

"It's Shikamaru"-Shikamaru informed him.

After few minutes Deidara opened the door.

"Want to come in? We can have some nice tea or coffee. un"-Deidara invited Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to a couch to have a seat.

"What do you want to drink? un"

"Deidara maybe I'll have coffee."

"Ok. un."

Deidara came back after a couple of minutes having two coffees. He placed them on a table right in front of them and after that they drank their own coffee.

"So why did you come? un"-Deidara broke the silence between of them.

"Well lady hokage wants to meet you and I also wanted to invite you. Me, Choji, Naruto, Neji and Lee will spend our night in a private resort. If you will join we will pick you up at 7 'o clock and you don't need to eat here in your house we will all eat at the resort"-Shikamaru informed him.

"I'll join you guys. I have to go to lady hokage. un."-Deidara answered.

"I'll accompany you and bring money when we go to the resort"-Shikamaru replied.

Moments later Shikamaru and Deidara finally reached the hokage's office. Deidara knocked at the door thrice.

"Come in"-Tsunade letting the two persons come in.

"Deidara I want to ask you why did you move here in Konoha ?"-Tsunade interrogating Deidara.

"I want to know where my parents are and I'll stay here for three years some of my friends might visit me in special occasions. un"-Deidara answered Tsunade's question.

"What is your ninja rank?"-Tsunade asked for the last time.

"I'm a Jonin. un"-Deidara replied.

"Well make sure you will do nothing bad and we might need you in some of our missions. You can now leave Deidara."-Tsunade ending their conversation.

"What about me lady Tsunade?"-Shikamaru asked and Deidara already left the room.

"Come closer Shikamaru. I have something important to tell you"

"What is it lady hokage?'

"Always watch Deidara's movement inform me if he will do something that will cause threat to our village tell these to your friends too. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam!"

"You can now leave"

* * *

Deidara and his friends are now ready to leave all of them are carrying a backpack with their clothes, soap, shampoo and other materials for hygienic purposes, money and ninja tools.

Time passed and they reach the resort. They swam and after that they eat their food.

"Hey Choji and Naruto slow down eating your barbeque and ramen the both of you might get choked and Naruto start eating vegetables and fruits often if you only eat ramen you will die at a young age."-Neji scolded them.

"I won't choke Neji don't worry about me"-Choji said while his mouth is full.

"Neji I'm going to die immediately if I ate vegetables you know I'll probably eat fruits but if you see me eating vegetable something is terribly wrong in me"-Naruto replied.

"Some people never change."-Shikamaru spoke.

"What are we going to do after we eat guys? It's boring if we do nothing .un."-Deidara questioning all of them.

"I'm going to finish my food at after half an hour no in a minute no in a second no I'm going to finish this earlier than I have to!"-Lee exclaiming.

"He is weird. Is he always like that? un"-Deidara describing Lee.

"He is always like that. You need to get use to it."-Neji notifying Deidara.

They all finished eating their food immediately and discussed what they are going to do.

"Hey, why don't we play shogi"-Shikamaru suggesting.

"Nah don't bother you're going to win anyways"-Choji rejecting Shikamaru's idea.

"Let's play card games of course we will place money as our bets."-Naruto telling them about his idea.

"Well that's better than playing shogi."-Neji commenting about Naruto's idea.

"I cannot lose if I lose I'm going to do 100 laps!"-Lee determinedly exclaimed.

"Oh! Lee can you be quiet just for once? un"-Deidara said it showing his irritation.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"-Lee asked innocently.

"Forget it. Yeah"-Deidara sighing.

"Ok let's start the game!"-Naruto shouting cheerfully.

* * *

"Ah! I don't know if I won or lose."-Lee spoke confusedly.

"This is such a drag"-Shikamaru complaining.

Neji sighed as Naruto and Deidara put their cards down.

"Are the two of you cheating?"-Choji spoked sarcastically.

"Looks like you two won the game."-Shikamaru speaking to Deidara and Naruto.

"Huh, why is it the two of us won?"-Naruto asked.

"Well the game is getting boring and we have to take a bath and sleep. Tomorrow after we eat our breakfast we are going to leave."-Shikamaru answered Naruto's question.

"That makes sense. We'll just divide the money equally. un"-Deidara telling Shikamaru what they are going to do.

"You always look good froggy when you are full."-Naruto talking to his frog purse.

After they take a refreshing bath they went to their room to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading a chapter immediately guys and gals.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter Four: Deidara's Biggest Event

"This day will surely turn me up!"-Shikamaru said.

"Yeah this evening a festival will be held. By the way are you informed about this Deidara?"-Choji

"No I am not ."-Deidara

"Well visit Ino. She will surely accompany you buying clothes. She likes dressing up and telling people what to wear"-Shikamaru replied once more.

"No need I have tons of clothes I can wear. We better hurry to get dressed."-Deidara finally replied.

Time really flies like an arrow. It seems just a moment and now the festival is being held. The entire rookie nine is all together except Sasuke but a new comer replaced him and he is Deidara. They all chattered together. The boys talked about their missions while the girls are chatting about their crushes.

"You like Deidara don't you Sakura"-Ino teasingly said.

"I bet they met somewhere very romantic!"-Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh shut up. The way we met isn't really exciting that is because he just walked away after I asked question. He is so rude."-Sakura is trying to defend her side.

"Admit it girl. You are still celebrating that you met him. Hey! He is coming our way. Tenten keep your voice down"-Ino said.

"Right!"-Tenten agreed.

"Maybe I will buy a drink. Save a seat for me!"-Sakura said.

"Oh and I think I can actually tease her and push her patience to its limit"-Tenten said her last sentence with disappointment.

Deidara did not notice Sakura. He kept walking and they both hit each other and fell in the ground.

I think my lips is feeling and tasting something very soft and sweet.-Sakura said in her mind.

The soft thing in my lips is moving gently. Wait is someone kissing me.-Sakura opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and can't speak because of what is happening. Deidara continued what he is doing as if he is enjoying it till the two of them hit realization that he is on top of Sakura. They fell in the ground and now he is kissing her. Before he can even react Sakura punched him.

"What the hell are you doing Deidara? How dare you kiss me!"-Sakura shouted.

All the others teased them as Sakura slowly walked away in embarrassment. She went to her favoite spot in the city where she and Deidara are the only ones who know the place. She knows Deidara might come but he did not follow her so she thinks she is all alone in the lovely river bank. She sat on a tree stump.

"The fireworks are so pretty."-Sakura said.

"Yeah they are as beautiful as beautiful as you."-Deidara said

Shivers went down Sakura's spine as she faces Deidara sitting right beside her.

* * *

Sorry for the very long wait and the short chapter. I will update the story on Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter Five: Sparks fly

"I'm just kidding!"-Deidara laughing.

"Sorry if I accidentally kiss you it's my fault for not seeing you in the way."-He replied once more.

"Then you are blind for not seeing me walking."-Sakura replied to annoy him.

"Geez, I am trying to apologize."-Deidara telling Sakura his own statement.

"K. Just shut your mouth and enjoy the firework show."-Sakura said.

'Cause Deidara saw sparks fly whenever Sakura smiles made his day complete. Slowly but surely he knew he is falling in love for the first of his lifetime.

"You ok there? You just stared on me the whole time. Is there something wrong in my face?"-Sakura said worriedly.

"I'm ok. Let's go back. They are probably talking about us now for just suddenly disappearing together

"Yeah you are right. They are so nosy but they do know when to stop stepping to the life affairs of a person. Let's get going"-Sakura replied.

They hurried going to the shop. Finding out that they are about to leave because they are bored they all agreed to go home.

"Hey, Sakura-chan can I come with you while you are going home, Please!"-Naruto said his words to Sakura like a childish fool.

"Um, Na-Naruto can I come with you?"-Hinata stuttered because of shyness.

Sakura went home while Hinata is still talking to Naruto. As she walked she bought many souvenirs from the vendors. She is bringing a large plastic. Inside of it are key chains, bracelets, and new outfits for her. Soon enough she reached her home.

"I'm home!"-Sakura shouted.

"Sakura what are the thing inside that plastic?"-Her mom asked.

"They are my clothes and some souvenirs that I am planning to give to my friends and for father and you."-Sakura answered her question.

"Just give it to us tomorrow because it seems you are tired and by the look of your clothes you are very dirty. Come and eat your dinner. I don't care if you are full or not. Afterwards ou may now do whatever you want."-Her mother replied.

Dinner time passed and they all now went to their own bed. Seconds, minutes, and hours passed still Sakura can't sleep. Every time she tries to close her eyes flashback of the events happened. The moment she hates was she and Deidara kissing plays back in her mind all over again. Soon enough her friends sent a group message for her and Deidara.

"I bet you can't sleep. :p"-Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Obviously Lee and Naruto won't send her that message because they are totally clueless on what is happening while Neji well you know him he probably doesn't care about them right now. Of course Hinata does not like butting in anybody's private businesses.

"Well we can anger our pillows, comforter and our bed sheets till we are totally tired that we come to the point we suddenly fell asleep. Hahahaha you just told me your friends are nosy and it seems you told the very truth. Goodnight. I hope you'll be able to sleep after following my instructions. :p"-Deidara teasingly messaged her.

She and her other friends keep chatting till she drop her phone at her own face and sleep.

* * *

This is the continuation of Chapter Four.

I told you that I will update on Saturday instead it end up to be uploaded on Sunday. Again I will tell my famous line. I'm sorry.

Oh and by the way I will no longer put Deidara's speech pattern because it always suddenly disappear


End file.
